


Morning Coffee

by oakblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, coffee denial, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakblood/pseuds/oakblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wanders into the kitchen, sleepy eyed and yawning. He's wearing Sam's clothes, far too big for him even though he's not a small man himself. The boxers slip down on his hips and reveal the bruises Sam left there the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Cas wanders into the kitchen, sleepy eyed and yawning. He's wearing Sam's clothes, far too big for him even though he's not a small man himself. The boxers slipping down on his hips and revealing the bruises Sam left there the night before.

Sam grins at the marks, setting down his cup and backing Cas up against the counter, digging his thumbs into the bruises. Cas gasps and arches a little. Sam smirks and leans in and drags a hot tongue up the line of Cas’s neck. "Saaaaaam," Cas whines, "I want some coffee".

"Mmmh, well I want some Cas" Sam mumbles against the corner of Cas's mouth. He pins Cas to the counter with his hips, grinding against him dirty and sweet, Cas's morning wood slowly reawakens and Cas sighs in contentment. Sam presses hard against the bruises and starts sucking new ones on Cas’s shoulders and chest, moving up to catch Cas’s lips in a deep kiss. Cas moans and holds onto Sam’s arms, scratching lightly down Sam’s shoulders and whimpering into his mouth. They kiss slow and lazy, erections momentarily forgotten in favor of the slow intimacy of their mouths. Tongues sliding against each other and teeth clacking slightly. Sam moves his hand up to cup Cas's jaw, dipping his thumb into Cas's mouth when he starts kissing down Cas's jaw. The kiss turns dirty when Cas starts fucking his tongue in and out of Sams mouth, punctuating it with a sharp thrust of hips. Sam groans rough and leans harder against Cas.

Cas shoves Sam away just enough to yank down their boxers and gather them both into one hand. Sam hisses and bucks against Cas when he starts stroking, pausing just long enough to lick his palm and wrap his hand around them as well. He throws his head back at the sensation of their hands working in tandem, Cas twisting around the heads and Sam squeezing and stroking the shafts. Cas stops sucking on Sams neck to look down at them, watching the skin bunch and pull, the tantalizing smears of precome. Sam starts making tiny "Ah, ah, ah" noises and Cas knows he's close, he starts twisting his wrist in the way he knows Sam loves. Sam squeezes their shafts together, precome making them slip-slide in a way that leaves Cas groaning into Sam's shoulder. 

It only takes a few more pulls for Sam's hips to start stuttering against him, and the extra friction leaves Cas shaking, not nearly awake enough for this type of pleasure. Sam knocks Cas's hand away and starts jacking them rough, "Come on, Cas. Come." he growls. Cas's body jolts, fucking his hips into Sam's hand, a jagged groan working its way out of him as he splashes into Sams palm and on his shirt. The wetness pushes Sam over as well and he bites into Cas's shoulder when he comes, rolling his hips minutely to drag it out. Aftershocks ricocheting through them both.

Cas drapes his arms over Sam's shoulders, burying his face in Sam's neck when they sink down onto the tile, feeling too much like jelly to stand. He chuckles into Sam's skin and pinches his arm,  **hard.** "Ow! What was that for?!" Sam yelps, looking affronted.

"I just wanted some coffee, you freak."


End file.
